Sansa's Suitors
by freshface
Summary: A collection of one-shots describing Sansa's evolution into womanhood. (Theon/Sansa, Joffrey/Sansa, Sandor/Sansa, Petyr/Sansa, Harry/Sansa, Jaime/Sansa, eventual Willas/Sansa)
1. Theon

**Summary**: The evolution of Sansa Stark. (Theon/Sansa, Joffrey/Sansa, Sandor/Sansa, Petyr/Sansa, Harold/Sansa, Jaime/Sansa, eventual Willas/Sansa)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own A Song of Ice and Fire.

* * *

It was only natural for Sansa to be infatuated with Theon Greyjoy.

Sansa had fancied herself a crush on her father's ward when she was younger, merely because he was the only other adolescent boy she was close to and wasn't related to by blood. He had treated her very much like Robb or Jon would: carrying her when she fell and caring for her when she cried. She couldn't imagine Theon, a boy seven years her senior ever seeing her in a romantic way.

She had gotten over crush years ago, when she realized Theon wasn't the Prince Charming she thought him to be. Her disdain for him grew when she heard of his notorious reputation from Jeyne. Theon was the tall, dark, and handsome boy who promised a naughty night without sleep. Even her handmaiden spoke of her midnight romp with the well-experienced Ironborn.

Sansa continued to distance herself more when she figured that her best friend, Jeyne, was obsessed with Theon. She also knew Theon would never make a move considering the fact that she was his best friend's younger sister, and his warden's daughter. A love between them would be forbidden on both sides.

Now, his lips were just seconds away from covering hers.

It also didn't help that he reeked of the ale served at the feast. She had seen him imbibe way to much of the alcoholic drink that he possibly couldn't have any control of his actions. Kissing him would just lead to tragedy, to revive a childhood dream that would never be. He was too much of the rebellious romancer, and she was too much of the proper princess. They were too many worlds apart, even if they were resided under the same roof.

"Why?" she stammered as her cheeks turned as rosy as her own strawberry tresses. "You're drunk. You'd never do this when you're sober."

He chuckled and offered her that smile she fell in love with many years ago.

"That's precisely why I am doing this, sweet Sansa," he told her as she saw a far-off look in his dark, brown eyes. "I'd never ever know how soft your lips feel against mine if I am sober." He continued to showered her face with porcelain kisses. He treated her as if she was a delicate doll, one faulty move and she would break. Then, his lips moved to her ear to whisper, "I wish to be the only man you kiss."

His soft breath tickled the nape of her neck, and Sansa deliciously shivered in response. She blinked away the Tully part of conscience, that niggling feeling that was telling her that this was wrong. She should never be trapped between the castle's stone wall and Theon's warm body.

She was too entranced to move, especially when the Greyjoy brushed his lips against hers. It was a close-mouthed kiss, but it was one that turned her whole body warm at the instant their lips touched. He sensed her nonresponse, so he pulled away as his handsome face was marred with disappointment.

"Jeyne loves you," she muttered as her morals kicked in. "You should be kissing her."

The taller teen sighed as he stepped away from her. "I have loved you ever since you were born, Sansa," Theon revealed as he kicked the dirt softly. His eyes were now focused on his shoes. It was as if he was afraid of how she would react to his dirty little secret. "Whenever we played 'Knights and Ladies' years ago, I wasn't pretending."

Theon's quiet confession shocked Sansa. A love between Sansa Stark and Theon Greyjoy would only end in shambles. It was reality, and even an twelve-year-old Sansa knew it.

It was Sansa's turn to come clean. "I wasn't either," Sansa spoke softly, "but that was a long time ago, Theon. We're not kids anymore. We can no longer pretend."

Her dainty hand landed on his cheek, where a stray tear had fallen from his dark eyes. It was startling to see the man who was so full of mirth and laughter so drained from it. The tension between them was a stark contrast from the festival going on indoors. The laughter of barmaids and jaunty bannermen echoed in their ears.

They could at least try. They could have this one moment together, because it was rare that both her father, Robb, and Jeyne were distracted. They might never have a moment like this again.

"But we can pretend now," she offered, a twinkle reaching her blue eyes. This time, Sansa was the brave one to peck Theon's cheek.

The rest of the night, Sansa and Theon reminisced about their childhood adventures underneath the stars. Their fondest memories consisted of times he would rescue Sansa from the tower of the dragon, carry her lightweight body in his arms, and then tickle her till she was crying from giggling too much. She confessed that the warmth of his embrace could keep her warm for days on end, while he told her that he could go on for many moons if she continued to smile at him.

Theon was content enough, as long as she rested in his arms and her hands were entwined with his.

It was also the last time Theon had a chance to be alone with Sansa, for the next feast that was held in Winterfell, the King and his family announced Sansa's betrothal to Prince Joffrey.

Sansa would forever think of the love that never had the opportunity to bloom. After all, a blossom of winter would never be able to survive in the barren lands of Pyke.

* * *

**A/N: **This is going to be a collection of one-shots, but they're all related to one another. They can be read independently though. I've been reading many ASoIaF fics that I couldn't help it.

Thanks for reading and please review!


	2. Joffrey

**Summary**: The evolution of Sansa Stark. (Theon/Sansa, Joffrey/Sansa, Sandor/Sansa, Petyr/Sansa, Harold/Sansa, Jaime/Sansa, eventual Willas/Sansa)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own A Song of Ice and Fire.

* * *

What she had felt for Theon was a childish crush, an infatuation that was never meant to last. Sansa was confident that she was in love with Prince Joffrey.

After all, he was her betrothed. It was a union blessed by the gods above. Sansa was confident that destiny was at play. Joffrey Baratheon was everything a Prince Charming should be: handsome, gallant, and the next-in-line for the Iron Throne.

Sansa felt like all her prayers had been answered when she found out that Joffrey was to be her husband. It was the fairytale she had dreamed for, the fairytale that she would never have with Theon Greyjoy.

Theon was old news; Joffrey was going to be her world. They were going to get married and have little princes and princesses. They'd probably have his beautiful golden locks, and her bright Tully eyes. They would raise them as well as her parents had raised her. Most of all, Joffrey and her would be very much in love, they'd have a real love that could rival her own parents.

"You're going to love the Red Keep, Sansa. Everything is so grand there compared to that hole you used to call home," Joffrey bragged as he whipped his golden tresses in the sunlight. His grassy green eyes glittered in the sunlight, and Sansa had never felt more entranced.

It really didn't matter to Sansa that his voice was a higher register than Theon's. Joffrey was her age, so he would have time to grow. He would be a better match for her than the Greyjoy would ever deem to be.

"People are more fashionable in King's Landing. You have more freedom with your clothing when you're in a more temperate environment, I suppose," he continued talking like he enjoyed hearing his own voice. He didn't care for her response to his comments about her hometown, but Sansa wouldn't dare to speak against the boy of her dreams.

After all, King's Landing seemed to be much more exciting than her boring home of Winterfell.

All of a sudden, Joffrey stopped his trek into the woods to face Sansa, his glossy green eyes finally focusing on her. "Redheads are rare in the Red Keep. You're going to be a beautiful treasure there, I'm sure," he complimented her as his right hand came up against her cheek.

Before she knew it, Joffrey had leaned in and caressed her lips with his.

She should've felt fireworks, for this boy who claimed to be so much was finally kissing her. Sansa was desperate to feel the same feelings she had felt when Theon had kissed her on Rickon's name-day, so Sansa responded by applying just enough pressure for him to deepen it.

Her prince seemed to take this as Sansa enjoying the contact between their lips, so he bit her lip harshly. This caused the young lady to gasp, as she could feel blood rushing to the wound.

When Joffrey shoved his tongue into her mouth, Sansa wanted to choke. Joffrey was obviously taking advantage of his strength over her frailness. His tongue was causing her gag reflex to start up, and all she could focus on was the iron taste of blood overtaking her senses. Eventually, the prince pulled away when he was done moving his tongue around.

"You're bleeding," he said as he placed a finger to her lower lip to rub the wound. "Your blood is even more beautiful than your hair." The blond prince then brought his finger to his lips and tasted the droplets of blood that were on it.

"Your blood even tastes delicious, Lady Sansa."

His comments gave her the shivers. There was something that wasn't right with this Prince Charming, but Sansa had no choice but to comply. After all, he was going to be her husband, and she would have to learn to look past this.

Joffrey _is_ her one true love.

* * *

**A/N: **As you see, Joff is a total creep. Sansa does sense peculiarities in her golden prince. I don't think she was particularly clueless about Joffrey's ways, but Sansa's girlish love for romance overpowers her logic. I'm not a fan of Joffrey/Sansa, but I think this is necessary for Sansa's development.

Thanks for reading and please review! Also, I see a lot of follows but no reviews. I'd love to hear what you think. I promise I don't bite, and I try to respond as soon as I can.


End file.
